


BOOM of a KISS

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, K.I.S.S., keep it simple stupid, keep it simply stupid, keep it super simple, kiss, when the denden mushies are down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Based on 1960's U.S. Navy K.I.S.S - keep it simple, stupidWhen the Den Den Mushies are down for some unknown reason, and the Straw Hat Pirates are getting away. Vice Admiral Tsuru orders her Captain (y/n) to make contact with Vice Admiral Garp. And the old hag insists on the business type of letter.credits to all the right owners.reader-chan is Luffy's big sister, Garp's granddaughter who was the only one of the siblings that fulfilled his wish of them becoming a marine





	

**Author's Note:**

> so me and my classmates were supposed to make a business letter, then our teacher talked about K.I.S.S.. then she said that there are people in the army, navy, any military, that sit behind a desk and do all the contact and stuff.  
> then she made us imagine that there was a scheduled bombing of a certain town, you don't just sudden;y get a letter that says 'it has come to my attention that there will be a missile heading towards...' because who the hell has the time to waste when there is a threat.

"That cheeky little brother of mine!" (Y/n) growled as she finally stepped on the Marine Ship, "Somebody call my Grandpa!"

 

"Captain!" A woman ran beside (Y/n) with a salute. "The Den Den Mushies are down!"

 

"What?! Why!?"

 

"We don't know, the snails are just sleeping and it seems they won't be waking up any time soon."

 

"(Y/n)." A call to their back was heard even through the shouts of women and scrambling feet with heels. Aforementioned female stopped from walking any further as she turned her shoulder for the one who called for her.

 

"Tsuru-sama."

 

"Make a letter to Garp, tell him to blast the Straw Hats."

 

"Roger!" (Y/n) said then raised her voice above the noise. "Someone get me a strip of paper!"

 

"No! Give her a whole piece of it!" Tsuru override her command.

 

"Tsuru-sama, my writing is not bad and not that small!" Her head tilted as she thought of how that was considered an insult to her writing as she is not just a brute even though she is abnormally stronger than everyone on the ship.

 

"I know, I admire your handwriting." The elderly woman smiled at her to ease her emotions. "It's just that, even on the battlefield, you have to remain proper conduct. And just in case, we have valid evidence. May it be good or bad, evidence that would benefit us or become a drawback."

 

"So what do you want me to do? Make a business letter?" (Y/n) queried, though she meant it as simple sarcasm.

 

And when the Vice Admiral answered, the Captain mentally reprimanded herself. "Yes." Note to self, old people don't take sarcasm, unless you're an awesome dotard.

 

As (Y/n) waited for the paper to be given to her along with a pen of course, she tried to think what the hell should she write so that they won't waste any more precious time. She displayed a serious countenance as she wrote on the surface of a canon and as she gave it to a bird messenger. Her hands were crossed as she stared at the marine ship that was anchored far from where they were, waiting for any order.

 

But as the marines by that ship awaited, they were too relaxed since they didn't know that the Den Den Mushies were out of commission. Coby and Garp were standing by and were quiet as they did so, both looking out at the sea. When the messenger flew in front of them, it dropped the letter at Coby's hand.

 

They momentarily stared at the paper before the boy unfolded it to read what was inside. And in an instant, Coby had turned for the men who were relaxed, screaming at the top of his lungs "Load the cannons! Fire at will to the Straw Hat Pirates' ship!"

 

"Amazing!" Garp praised as he took the letter. "How did you know? I was still reading from the top."

 

"Because I know (Y/n). She always give me the K.I.S.S."

 

"My granddaughter gives you kisses? Then I have to train you more!"

 

"Garp-san, we're still in duty!"

 

_Year XXX, XX XXXX_

_Monkey D. Garp_

_Vice Admiral_

_Marines_

 

_Peace,_

 

_BOOM._

 

_(signature)_

_(Full name)_

_Captain_


End file.
